Rhaen Eun
Rhaen Eun, a 30-something year old Ruusanian from the planet Ruusan, a forgotten planet in the mid Rim. Background Throughout history secret societies and conspiracy theories have been around. Why should Star Wars be any different? Brief History Lesson taken directly from the Wookieepedia. The Seventh Battle of Ruusan was the final major engagement of the conflict known as the New Sith Wars. There were actually seven battles on the world during the last days of the war, but the pivotal and last battle is the one most remembered, due to the use of the thought bomb; it is usually referred to just as the Battle of Ruusan. The New Sith Wars began 2,000 years before the Battle of Yavin and ended after a thousand years of conflict, including internal Sith conflict, and all-out assaults on the Galactic Republic. At one stage during the long war, the Sith had been in control of most of the galaxy, but the Army of Light slowly regained the Republic's lost territory with decades of hard-fought campaigns. Eventually, the Sith retreated to Ruusan, where, after six months of battle with the Jedi in six separate battles, the Sith were near defeat. The Jedi Lord Valenthyne Farfalla crushed the Sith in the pivotal seventh battle of Ruusan, and Lord Hoth journeyed to apprehend the leaders of the Brotherhood of Darkness. The Sith, however, were waiting for them and had one final weapon. In an act of desperation, Lord Kaan, leader of the Sith, unleashed the thought bomb and in an instant, every Force-sensitive in the blast radius was destroyed. Lord Farfalla had retreated with the majority of the Army of Light in accordance with Lord Hoth's final orders. The only surviving Sith was Darth Bane, who, while leaving the battlefield, came across the young girl Zannah. The conclusion of the final confrontation on Ruusan led to the apparent extinction of the Sith, and the restructuring of the Republic and of the Jedi Order. Afterwards, the Jedi Johun Othone built a monument at the battlefield to commemorate the fallen Jedi of the war. It became known as the Valley of the Jedi, and was a powerful Force nexus. Despite this, the world was quickly forgotten, as the Galactic Republic turned inward. Isolation and crossbreeding amongst the inhabitants produced a near-Human population that became known as Ruusanians. Shifting nebulae within the stellar nursery of the Teraab soon erased hyperspace routes to Ruusan, leaving it inaccessible from the galaxy at large. By the time of the Galactic Empire's reign, Ruusan was mostly forgotten. But there was a group of humans that were tasked with keeping the Valley of the Jedi safe. Originally miners on Ruusan, after the major destruction of of their home, they decided to stay behind and make the most of it. Eventually lost in their own sector, they would travel between planets for their supplies but never faring farther out into the galaxy. After generations the story of the Valley of the Jedi became a legend and as a people they declared themselves defenders of the great Force Nexus. Keeping the artifacts found among the rubble, they stored them away knowing someday someone would come looking for them. Or perhaps, one among them would be chosen to unlock the secrets found within the treasures. The Valley itself they declared sacred and never disturbed, despite their lack of Force ability, even they could tell of the turmoil there and only wished peace for the spirits within. The Ruusanians developed rituals over the years complete with symbols and obscure stories. But the ritual that is the most important to this story is the childhood introduction to the artifacts. Around the age of seven or so (generally when the parents are ready) children were set before the recovered artifacts to see if anything happened. Silly really, and teenagers were known to make fun of the ritual since it never came of anything. But when young Rhean Eun was set at the table, she managed to active a Jedi holocron that once belong to the Jedi Master Pernicar. Over the years, Master Pernicar trained Rhaen to follow in his footsteps as a Jedi Shadow. (A Jedi Shadow, often an elite Jedi Sentinel, was a Jedi investigator whose duty was to seek out and destroy any sign of the dark side of the Force.) She was taught about the Sith and the dark side of the Force. She learned to guard against it by controlling all her emotions. She was taught the ways of the Old Jedi Order. And as part of her training she would go to the Valley of the Jedi and fight against the spirits in the caves near by, all the while giving the actual Valley a safe birth. Neither her nor the Gatekeeper were sure what she would find if she went in there. However, she could feel the sheer power that surrounded it. It was humbling. As Rhaen became older, she was often turned to for advice and by the time she was in her twenties she was an adviser to the Commune Council that was Ruusan's small governing body. She sided always with justice whether it was the popular feeling among the populace or not. And was sometimes criticized about her rather black or white view of right and wrong. It wasn't that she thought strictly of the galaxy in those terms, but she also knew that to give in to the gray areas lead to the dark side. Trivia * This symbol is always worn around Rhaen's neck on a thick silver chain. Category:Characters Category:Jedi